1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a method for software distribution.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,547 B2 discloses a method for the management of a customer system, wherein a number of medical devices are connected together by a network. The individual medical devices have computation units. Application programs run on the computation units. The application programs are managed by the software manufacturer or provider. The software provider uses a central provider server for management of the application programs. Software packets of the current versions of the individual application programs are stored on the central provider server. In order to keep the individual medical devices up to date with the current software version, provision is made for the respective medical device, every time it is switched on or started up. A connection is established by way of the internet to the central provider server, and whether the software version currently installed on the medical device corresponds to the most current version stored on the central provider server is compared. If necessary, the most current version is downloaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,581, U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,549 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,034 disclose methods, wherein the individual terminals (clients) set up a connection to a central server, in order to check the current software version and if necessary to download it.
In the case of complex specialist technical devices, such as in the case of medical diagnosis or treatment facilities with associated data evaluation, intensive, customer-specific management of the devices and their programming configuration is generally desirable and necessary. Software management and updating generally requires a significant time outlay on the part of the software provider. The software provider is generally also the manufacturer of the technical devices. It is often not desirable for individual medical devices to connect to the internet automatically.
The management and updating outlay is high, for example, when managing a plurality of customer systems with global distribution, each in turn comprising a plurality of different technical devices.